Raise a Glass
by SkittleBarf
Summary: It was over. He had won. It felt like he had won more than a war, though. He felt like he had won the world and all it's treasures. He felt like he had won the most precious thing known to man. And he had.


Raise a Glass

* * *

 **Most of the quoted words are lyrics, and I do not own them. (Nor, Hetalia.)**

* * *

 _It was over. He had won. It felt like he had won more than a war, though. He felt like he had won the world and all it's treasures. He felt like he had won the most precious thing known to man. And he had._

 _July 4th, 1776_

 _Yorktown_

The personifications of France, Spain, Prussia, and America sat at a table in a bar on the outskirts of Yorktown. The small, usually deserted building was now packed with people celebrating the outrageous victory they had fought for, ruthlessly.

America didn't favor alcohol that much(yet). He had had a sip of England's wine once when he was younger and hadn't liked it very much, but he would have a drink for a special occasion once in a while.

The four nations sat at the table talking and joking merely. But America seemed the most exuberant, yet most humble, out of the bunch. He was completely overwhelmed with happiness that he couldn't sit still. Or at least his mouth couldn't.

Suddenly, Prussia had a great idea that sparked pride in each of them.

"A toast!" He shouted to his friends over the commotion, standing up and raising his glass. "To the four of us!"

The other three cheered, and France and Spain knocked back their glasses, making America chuckle lightly. Prussia continued.

"I may not live to see our glory," He started dramatically. "But I will gladly join the fight! And when our people tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight."

He paused briefly for effect before sitting down, slamming his cup on the table and saying,"Let's have another round!"

"Let's _definitely_ have another round, tonight," France teased, putting his cup down in a similar manner.

Spain finalized,"Let's have another round, tonight!" Also slamming his cup down. The four nations laughed. Soon enough they had full drinks in their hands once more. Then, America stood up to say something.

He raised his glass in the air and said,"Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you!" He looked at his friends and allies in battle who were grinning back at him. "Raise a glass to the four of us!" He commanded, proudly, raising his head and glass high.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us," France joked, taking a sip of his drink, and making the others laugh.

"And they'll be telling the story of tonight," Prussia prodded as the laughing died down.

"They'll tell the story of tonight,"America repeated in awe and happiness, lowering his glass slightly.

"Raise a glass to freedom!" The other three nations exclaimed, holding their glasses high. America joined in, raising his cup higher,"Something they can never take away! No matter **what** they tell you!"

"Let's have another round tonight!" Prussia and France shouted happily in their intoxicated state, making America and Spain laugh.

Spain looked at America with a smile, raised his glass towards him and continuing,"Raise a glass to the four of us!"

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us!" They all shouted, laughing at the joke. "Telling the story of tonight... They'll tell the story of tonight."

They continued, and it felt like the whole world was saying this with them.

 _"Raise a glass to freedom! They'll be telling the story of tonight! Raise your glass to freedom! We'll tell the story of tonight. Raise a glass to freedom. They'll tell the story of tonight."_

* * *

 **Dangit, this was late. Oh, well. I was busy yesterday with taking out and rolling up flags that my school's Marching Band had put in people's yards and watching fireworks and doing other patriotic stuff. Also, Happy 4th of July! WHOO! Another day, another destiny. ...This never-ending road to Calvary- Wait, no, that's a different musical!**

 **Lol, but also I have _news_. _On my other fics!_ (yayyy) _*COUGH COUGH THIS IS IMPORTANT*_ For Cover Blown, I actually love that fic a lot and I can't wait for the next chapter, as I am doing lots of fact-checking, and it's going to be _great_. But, I am not going to add another chapter to that until I have updated What Happened To You?. For What Happened To You?, I _promise_ I am working on it, and I am _so_ _close_ to getting the next chapter published. I am seriously _so sorry_ this has been taking so long. But with that said, I will (hopefully) have some more updates for you guys soon.**

 **Keep dreaming! -Skittle_Barf**


End file.
